The Halloween Party
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: The boys are attempting to sneak into a Halloween party but Will and Neil are making it difficult with their costumes and Simon and his obsession with Carli are being a hindrance too.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Inbetweeners; all rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**SUM: The boys are attempting to sneak into a Halloween party but Will's making it difficult with his costume and Jay isn't helping. **

**TITLE: The Halloween Party **

**A/N: So I spent this week watching the entire first, second and third series' of the Inbetweeners and I'm obsessed so here you go! First Inbetweeners fic too so please go easy on me. Also I made up Lisa Skidmore because it's just the first name I thought of. **

_**Italics= Will. **_

**Chapter 1- The Sexual Predator and the Pumpkin. **

_It was Halloween and as usual, I had no parties to go to which didn't come as a surprise. Luckily, we were on Halloween break though and I had been dragged along on another 'muff search' with Jay which wasn't going quite as we planned. Then again, it was Jay I was with… _

"I was so close to getting some and then you came in with your 'oh Jay, my mum'll be expecting me, I have to get home. Jay I'll get in trouble. Jay!' you always have to spoil it don't you? I mean really Will, that is just typical of you." Will rolled his eyes and stared through the slightly yellow, aged glass of Jay's mum's car.

"Yeah because all the ladies go mad when they see a sexual predator screaming out of the window of his mum's car, anyway what are you up to this Halloween?" Jay smirked and skidded up Will's driveway.

"Oh, I'm going to uh, I'm going to Lisa Skidmore's party, you know the one with all the booze and girls. Only the cool kids were invited." Jay smiled smugly and pulled down his hand break.

"What are you really doing this Halloween?" Jay pouted innocently, his eyes gazing out of the wind shield and towards the front door of Will's house.

"I am honest. Tell you what, just 'cause it's you, I can sneak you in. Me and Lisa are well good mates. I've had her and all her mates so she's practically an ex girlfriend." Will rolled his eyes again and pulled open the car door.

"How can you possibly get me into a party that you're not even invited to?" Will's eyes scanned him cynically and the draft that drifted through the car was evidence of an open door without usage.

"Because I'm going, c'mon, I'll get you in yeah, it'll be a right laugh." Both boys smiled and the door was left hanging on its rusty hinge.

"Thanks Jay, you know I've always thought that me and you are the closest in our little friendship group. Seriously Jay, I really appreciate this." The affectionate smile on Will's face was not displayed on the opposite boy's face.

"Will? Fuck off yeah?"

_So I'd been fooled by the most unconvincing lie ever told by Jay. Then again, I was in a win-win situation. If he was telling the truth, I got to attend one of the hottest parties this year, and if he was lying I knew he would never live it down. _

**The Next Day **

Simon's feet padded along the crisp, autumn ground that was scattered with yellow, brown and orange leaves. He loved autumn, not because of the scenery but because every year Carli dressed up for the occasion. He sighed thoughtfully and kicked a large pile of leaves before tapping at Neil's door and grinning at his sister.

"Neil, your bum buddy's here." Soon after, a rather excited pumpkin bounced towards him.

"Bloody hell Neil, what are you wearing?" He dropped his eyes and scanned his costume before looking up and shrugging. "It's not 31st yet!" A confused and dazed glare overcame him and Simon found himself close to punching him in the face.

"Halloween is on the 31st you idiot. Were you even born with a brain?" Neil paused and pondered the thought a moment.

"Don't fink so. Guess what? Jay's getting us into Lisa Skidmore's party. He just rang, it's gonna be amazing I can already tell. Anyway, this is my costume." Simon let out an exasperated sigh and leant against the thick, cold brick of his house.

"I am not going to the coolest party of the year with you wearing that." Neil pouted and shook his head.

"No, it aint finished yet. I've got a little green hat too."

"That just makes it worse somehow. Let me guess, you have a battery powered candle too?" Neil smiled with amusement and chuckled dry, Simon did the same.

"Yeah actually. Oh have you got the same costume? Ah this is terrible!" His eyes widened with a mix of both shock and horror.

"No Neil, I haven't. Do you seriously think I'd leave the house like that? You've gone seriously wrong mate. Anyway, are you gonna let me in? I need help with a costume. Carli's gonna be there and I wanna impress her."

**A/N: **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Inbetweeners; all rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**SUM: The boys are attempting to sneak into a Halloween party but Will's making it difficult with his costume and Jay isn't helping. **

**TITLE: The Halloween Party **

**A/N: Thanks for the review and everything. Means a lot, I would have replied but it was an anonymous review. Sad times, anyway, here you are and please enjoy. **

_**Italics= Will. **_

**Chapter 2- Getting In **

_And so the week rolled on and before we knew it, we were all meeting up at Simon's house to go to Lisa's house. I couldn't wait!_

There was a knock at the door. Simon slid his bare feet along the carpet of his hallway, behind him trailed his cape. He pulled the slab of wood and smiled at Will.

"Who are you then?" He sighed and moved aside to make room for him. Will made his way out of the frozen winter air and settled in the warmth of his best friend's hallway.

"Well Count Dracula… I'm a witch." Simon burst into laughter. "My mum made it for me, I couldn't say no could I?" Simon scanned the outfit, tiny segments of laughter jumping through his words.

"Oh Christ, is your cape made out of bin bags sewn together? Sorry but that is grim!" Will rolled his eyes and made a feeble attempt to find a fault with Simon's shop bought Vampire costumes. "You look like Neil's dad's wet dream!"

"Somehow I don't think Neil's dad's wet dream would be me in a witch costume. Besides, there's still Neil and Jay to turn up yet!" Simon nodded.

"Good point. Listen now mate, don't go mental but we've got a tag a long." Will's eyebrow furrowed in confusion and begged him to go on. "It's um… it's Patrice." Will's face fell completely serious and every element of happiness in his features were gone. "Sorry Will but he's had a hard time and I just thought…"

"Simon! Charlotte is going to be there! Patrice has already gotten into her bloody knickers once! Oh this is a disaster! Why'd you invite that stupid baguette eating froggy arsehole?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus Will, don't be racist!" Their conversation was interjected by another knock at the door and they soon faced a pumpkin and a strange superhero. "Alright Neil, so you wore it then?"

"Yeah, well my dad said it was either that or Frankenstein. I wasn't going as that!" Will, Simon and Jay exchanged glares.

"Frankenstein isn't as bad as a pumpkin Neil, if anything it's slightly better." Neil paused and mumbled a string of swear works beneath his breath. "Anyway, what superhero are you Jay, don't think I've seen that one." Will mumbled as he stared at the giant C in the middle of his costume.

"Innit obvious? I'm Captain Clunge!" I didn't know weather to be this one or Super Snatch but I decided this one had a ring to it. Anyway, what's Briefcase Wanker wearing?" Before Will could answer, Simon interjected.

"He's a witch, his mum made it for him." They all burst out laughing. Another knock tapped at the door. Jay mouthed _'__who__'__s__that__' _to Neil and received a shrug in reply. "Oh don't worry, that'll just be Patrice."

"What?" Neil and Jay spoke in unison. "What's that bell end coming for? He's all greasy, no one likes him!" Jay's voice was defensive. "Si, why did you invite him?" Simon ignored the interrogation and pulled the door open. 

"Hello Patrice!" Their voices chorused but gradually faded as the other three boys wandered into the living room and left Patrice and Simon in an awkward silence. Will sat on the floor next to an ABBA box set and Simon and Jay sat on the sofa. Two hours passed and they were ready for the party of their lives which would be slightly demeaned by being joined by a racist Frenchman who smoked like a chimney and talked about sex all the time. Then again, they had Jay to do that too.

_So as we bundled into Simon's shitty yellow fiat, I felt strangely optimistic! Patrice had already fucked Charlotte once, this time it was my time! I was going to get Charlotte, theoretically but practically it would never happen would it? So we arrived and the party was buzzing! _

Lisa appeared in the doorway, her skirt only just covering her underwear and acting more like a belt. Jay handed her the invite.

"It says plus one dick'ead, not plus four!" Jay chewed on his lip.

"Well they all wanted to come. Can't you just let them all in?" She rolled her eyes and stepped aside.

"Jesus alright but if anyone asks you gate crashed yeah? No offence but I don't wanna be seen with those bell ends alright Jay?" He nodded and followed her finger to rest on Simon, Will, Neil and Patrice. "Well, maybe one of them." She mumbled and winked at Patrice before wandering back into the living room. And so Will set his plan of action off- Find Charlotte, kiss her and/or finally get into her knickers. After half an hours hard searching, he found her in the kitchen with some champagne.

"Charlotte, fancy seeing you here!" She giggled and poured another glass.

"Hello stranger, fancy a glass of champagne?" Will nodded, a winners grin plastered on his face. It was almost as though she'd forgotten about all of the times he's been an absolute arsehole. "Nice Costume." Her sarcasm was taken as a joke with Will, as was every other offensive word she said to him.

"Oh yeah, um, it was a dare. Either this or snog Mr Kennedy." Charlotte smiled and necked the last bit of her champagne. As she did, Will watched her. She fascinated him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling he got around her.

"Paedo Kennedy? Yeah, I think I would've chosen your option too." She smiled and took his hand. "Come on; let's go into the living room yeah?"

_Yep, I was a winner! All I had to do was keep her away from Patrice all night and it'd be perfect. I was prepared to make it work between Charlotte and I. For once, I had won! I had the girl! The only problem being she was still fully clothed and wanted someone **like**me. If anything, I thought she wanted anyone **but**me. As they say though, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger (except Polio of course.) _

**TBC **

**A/N:****Whoop,****another****instalment!****Hope****you****enjoyed****this****one****and****the****last****one****and****thanks****for****the****review.**


End file.
